In The Beginning
by YourFaceIsHawt
Summary: It's been a while. This is literal garbage but it's Calzona at a bar with a few of the others making an appearance. Read at your own demise. I've got no idea where this is going or if this is it. Reviews are appreciated. Mucho love.
Can't keep my hands to myself

No matter how hard I'm trying to

I want you all to myself

"Stop staring and go and talk to her already. Oi, earth to Robbins." The doctor nudged the blondes arm off the table.

"OUCH! Karev, what are you doing?" Alex Karev held up his hands in apologetic defeat.

"Go and talk to her Ari."

"Talk to whom?"

"Don't give me that shit, Robbins you've been staring at her since we walked into the bar and it's not just today, you stare at her every time we come here."

"Is she staring at the waitress again?" Meredith jumped in.

"Mer I'm not staring at anyone."

"I call bs."

"Oh Cristina not you too." Cristina shrugged with a wicked smirk as Arizona dropped her head onto her elbow.

"Girls one of you seriously needs to fuck Ari before she drives me any more insane. I would do it myself but I don't want to lose my nuts."

"Shurrup Kreev. I jurst wannta ger drunnk." Arizona whined from her place on the table.

"If I'm going to take one for the team then you need to buy me a drink and a greasy burger first." Teddy crept up behind the blonde, making her jump up straight.

"Jeez, Teds. Hey you know if I had sex with you you'd never go back to men and I don't want to take you away from Henry."

"Yeah I'm sure he'd appreciate that but from what I've been told about your bedroom skills we're all missing out. Now don't let that waitress miss out on your hot bod." The blonde doctor was now beat red.

"Teddy!"

"What?" Teddy Altman's smirk completely covered her face as she took her seat next to Cristina.

"Alright fine. If I go over there and talk to her will you all leave me alone to drink in peace?"

"Yes." Came every voice in unison. Arizona's eyes widened, she took a long swig of her beer, emptying it completely before begrudgingly standing and trudging over to the bar.

"What can I get for you, sweetheart?"

Arizona gulped. Usually she was smooth around pretty women but around this particular brunette she could do nothing but stare. Her mouth felt dry.

"Miss?" The waitress tilted her head.

"Oh sorry. Yeah I'll take a um…um." Her mind had gone blank. What did she want to drink? "Oh right." She thought to herself.

"I'lltakeatequilaplease." Came the rushed thought.

The waitress lifted an eyebrow, trying to make out what was just asked of her. "One tequila coming up."

The blonde gave a half hearted smile as she shook her head.

"Here you go, doll."

Arizona picked up the glass, tilted it towards Karev and Teddy who were staring at her intently before throwing back her head and draining the liquid from the glass. She placed it back down on the bar to find the waitress still stood in place, eyes trained on the blondes lips as she licked her own.

"Another one?"

Arizona nodded her head "keep them coming."

Robbins threw down a couple of bills and winked at the waitress. She had already drunk a lot before she went over to the waitress but after necking five shots, she was feeling the warm buzz of the alcohol seeping into her veins. She wobbled back over to her colleagues and slumped down in her chair. "Hola, bitchachos."

"Didn't look like there was a lot of talking going on over there, Robbins."

"Shut your mouth, Alex. I don't see you doing any better with the ladies."

"Ouch, that really hurts. I'm just here to be your wingman and get you laid and here you go insulting me again." He retorted playfully.

"Oh Karev you know she gets feisty when she's drunk. I think we need to take her home."

"NO!" The other four at the table pulled back to look at her. "I don't want to go home yet. It's not even late."

"But you're already drunk, Arizona." Teddy looked at her with concern.

"Nu uh. I'm fine."

"Oh I get it. Robbins wants to stay here and try again with the waitress. Do you want us to help you this time?"

"Shut up, Karev. I can do this by myself."

"So you do want the waitress then?"

"Ugh you guys just will not let this go will you?" The blonde grumbled

"Never." Both Teddy and Alex replied.

"Yo, Cals. Blondie is staring at you again."

"Who?"

"Blondie."

"I don't know who you're talking about Mark."

"Oh don't you play dumb with me Callie Torres. You served her drinks. You practically drooled when she walked away, I saw you staring at her ass and you've been making googly eyes at her all night. In fact you make those eyes at her every time she comes into this joint when she isn't looking at you."

"Shut up, Sloan." Callie turned away to busy herself with serving customers but she could feel the smirk of her best friend as he served up drinks beside her.

Every once in a while Callie did allow herself the few seconds to glimpse up at the dirty blonde and absorb the intoxicating sight. The tight deep blue dress that clung to her body would definitely be imprinted on her brain for eternity.

"Can I have a beer and your number please?" Callie's gaze skittered to the brunette in front of her. She had just given a table their drinks and was on her way back to the bar as she, of course, stared at the blonde again.

"I can get you that beer." The waitress made her way back to the bar to get the customer a bottle of beer but was stopped as she passed the brunette, their fronts now pressed against each other. Callie was too stunned to know what to do. "Who does this woman think she is?" Callie thought to herself as she stared at this woman.

"Let me take you out." The question was more of a demand than an actual question and Callie didn't like it one bit. She gave an awkward smile in attempts to be nice to her customers, it wasn't the first time something like this had happened to her.

"I'm working, sorry. Let me get you that beer." With a smile still on her lips, she looked up to find blue eyes staring at her. She couldn't see the colour from this side of the bar but she'd looked into them enough times to remember. The blonde that she liked so much did not look best pleased. Callie felt as though she had done something wrong, like she had pissed off her lover but she reminded herself that she didn't even know the blondes name nor would she ever have the opportunity to find it out without being creepy.

"Excuse me." The waitress slipped passed the tall woman and retrieved her beer before continuing her long shift.

"LAST CALL." Joe shouted to the remaining drunk stragglers left behind at the bar.

Callie couldn't wait for last call each night as it meant her shift was almost over. She especially couldn't wait for tonight's shift to be over. She had had a long day interning at the hospital across the road and now she was about to finish her eight hour shift at the bar. It was almost three in the morning and she had to be back at the hospital at eight. It was hard work but she knew as soon as she made it to attending all of these long days and hard nights would be worth It. Unfortunately she didn't have rich parents that could pay for her to go to medical school, nor did she receive a scholarship so she was stuck paying her own way and it was either a job here at the bar or, well being a stripper and that was definitely not her cup of tea. Yes she did like dancing but like hell was she going to remove her clothes and possibly ruin her future career.

"Could I get a round of beers please?"

Callie nodded "sure thing."

She opened up five bottles of beer and laid them out on the counter for the blonde she was crushing on and her friend.

"Take them over Teds, I'll bring the others now." Arizona pushed two of the beers towards her best friend."

"You got it." Teddy chirped as she grabbed an extra beer bottle from the counter and returned to their table.

Arizona handed over a few bills and waited patiently for her change.

"Your girlfriend was cute."

The waitress turned back to look at the blonde. "What girlfriend?"

"The one who had herself pressed up against you earlier on."

Callie's eyebrows furrowed in utter confusion. "I don't have a girlfriend."

"Oh" Arizona's eyes lit up with pure joy until it dawned on her "Oh."

"Oh? What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"That didn't sound like a happy oh to me. Is something bothering you? I'm a bartender remember so you can talk to me."

Arizona chucked softly and Callie's heart fluttered out of her chest. That is the best damn smile she had ever seen in her life.

"It's just, when you said you didn't have a girlfriend I thought…" The blondes head tilted "but I realised you actually meant you don't have a girlfriend." Seeing the waitresses utterly confused look she further explained. "Well you see I'm gay and for some reason I automatically think that other girls are gay too, especially the ones I like and then you said you didn't have a girlfriend and I'm sorry, I need to stop assuming people are gay but you were pressed against that woman and…" Her rant slowly came to a halt and she took a deep breath, her face turning red in the darkness of the bar.

A deep, heavenly laugh erupted out of the brunette and she wiped her eyes of a few stray tears. "Oh, well I am gay. Well I'm bisexual actually and that woman was some customer asking me for my number. I'd actually forgotten all about that."

Arizona had looked down, her eyes staying glued to the floor out of pure embarrassment.

"You're cute, ya know?" Callie exclaimed and a blue eye peaked up at her.

"Here's your change."

Arizona pulled a pen out of her purse and snatched up a napkin from the bar, quickly writing something down. "Keep it." She replied as she handed over the napkin to the waitress. The blonde quickly slid away and retreated back to her table.

After watching the woman walk away, Callie read the note:

Call me sometime if you're ever feeling gay.

Arizona. Xx


End file.
